The Death That Changed Everything
by kimbo1254
Summary: Arther Weasley is not really who you think he is...RWHG and HPGW


Ron's father was not really who you think he is. He is actually a Death Eater. He only helps Harry because one of theses days he wants to kill Harry himself. So one cold creepy night Harry Ron and Hermione got a tip from dobby that someone very dear to him would try to kill him. Harry and Ron and Hermione went off and looking but they did not know who they were looking for. Arther came out of the dark shadows of the tress. He took out his wand.

"Watch out," Hermione screamed in terror.

"Why Father," Ron chocked. "Why must you do this to Harry?"

Arther laughed at then said, "Well son I have been keeping something from you for a very long time; as most people would call I am a Death Eater. I was waiting for a long time for this night. So step aside!"

"NO!"screamed Ron with a strong serious voice.

Hemione's freckled pale face looked very worried for Ron's life.

"OK, if you don't move I will make you;_IMPERIOUS!"_ He shouted out to Ron. "You know Harry, I don't have to kill your best friend will."

Hermione screamed, "No. Couriancious." (**A/N: My friend and I just made this spell up.**)

The spellstoped Ron from killing Harry with his bare hands.

Auther screamed damn. You stupid mugblood how could you do that well you are the only thing that stands in my way.

Ron falls to the floor that magic was so powerful.

Harry goes to Ron, Ron wake up.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Auther shouted to hermione

Harry cried out, "Stop."

Hermione screamed and cried, "Please don't-,"

She was unable to finish what she was saying Ron woke up from all the screaming. He saw Hermione on the cold braches and grass on the floor he knew she was dead. He left Harry and went to Hermione. He looked at the wedding ring on her cold finger. Harry was torn his two best friends hurt; one dead and one broken hearted. Auther had his back to Ron and author was about to say another spell to finish Harry off but then Ron screamed out with all his might

"_CRUCIO!"_ Ron said. "Never turn your back."

Ron was tired and his shirt was torn and he had dirt on himself. He carried Hermione in his two hand said "I love you." Ron put his face on her's and rubbed it against.

Harry said, "Thanks Ron and I am really sorry. Hermione was my friends as well."

Harry said to Ron, "What about your father?"

Ron said, "What about him? The wolves will eat him before he wakes up or has the strength to get up."

They walk so slowly damaged from what they have seen and done.

They got back to the house near the beach. They lived together; Hermione and Ron down stairs and Ginny and Harry upstairs. Ron laied Hermione on the bed. Ron slept next to her that night,cried himself to sleep thinking what he could done different and all the guilt he had. Harry did not wake Ginny that night not wanting to tell her the horrible things that had happened. He waled in and slept as nothing ever happened. So the next moring they had to brake the news to Ginny; Harry said it. It was to painful for Ron he could not bare it. He was thinking of taking his own life but ron had a daughter. A girl, her name was Nessa who loved books and had Hermione's smarts and dark brown eyes,and Ron's bright orange hair. Every time he saw her he would never think about taking his life but all the time he was so in love with Hermione. He also wonder how he would tell is 14teen year old how his wife and her mother died. First they went to Ginny,

"Ginny, we most tell you something," Harry said.

"What is it?" Ginny said "And where is hermione? She wasn't here for breakfest She usally makes it for Nessa."

"Well that's what we wanted to talk about Hermione…..well…(a tear ran down his face) Hermione; SHE IS DEAD" Harry screamed.

Ron left the room could not talk about Hermione's death.

"Dead," ginny breathed.

Nessa walked in. "What is with all the screaming and were is Mum? I have to tell her something very important I need help with my homework.(Nessa did not go to Hogwarts; Hermione wanted Nessa to be a Muggle to lead a simple life)"

Ron heard Nessa so Ron said "Nessa Mummy is not coming back; she is gone for ever…"

Nessa did not believe her father.

To be continued …


End file.
